The Jealous Type
by umbreonix
Summary: Rio accuses Neil of loving their baby more than her. Naturally, Fluffiness ensues. One-shot


**A quick little one shot, short and sweet because I felt like writing fluff. It's too bad but I don't think the Rio and Neil in my other story are going to get lovey-dovey for quite some time.**

**Read and Review! It's the first one-shot I've written so I was a little unsure about how to approach it.**

* * *

He blew into the baby's stomach and she shrieked in delight. Rio leaned against the entrance to the nursery with a soft smile. Neil lifted the baby and with a gentle rocking motion led her across the pastel-coloured room.

"Come on Sophie, let's put you to bed." He said softly and placed the baby down gently in the crib. There was no use in telling her though, Sophie had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sometimes I get the feeling you love the baby more than me." Said Rio.

"I like you equally." He answered matter-of-factly.

"There it is!" She joked, "_Like_. We've been married a little over a year and you say _like_."

Neil blushed, "Come on Rio you know it's embarrassing for me to toss words like 'love' around all of the time."

"Sure you can blush and that's pretty cute but you never smile at me like you smile at Sophie." She complained.

"Do you want me to start treating you like the baby?" He smirked and began to approach her.

"That's a smirk not a smile!" She protested. He continued to walk over, he kneeled down and lifted her shirt slightly to blow into her stomach. Rio squealed in surprise. A hand quickly went to her mouth and they both looked back to the crib fearfully. She was still sleeping, they were in the clear.

His smirk returned and he picked his wife up and cradled her. "Come on baby, let's go for a walk."

Rio laughed and kicked her legs, "You can put me down! I get it!"

He didn't. Still holding her he opened the front door of the farmhouse and strolled out. He walked her across the farm and settled under a shady oak placing her on his lap. His eyes sparkled with mirth but he still had that annoying smirk plastered on his face. She sighed.

One of Rio's chickens strutted over having escaped the fencing. "Oh Chica!" She grinned and reached over to pick her up, "How are you always getting out?"

Neil stopped her hands, "Carefully baby, you have to be gentle with the chicken or you'll get hurt." He held one of her wrists and guided it gently over the chicken's back. The chicken cooed.

Rio, finally giving in, buried her face into Neil's jacket, "Wow, daddy knows so much about animals!"

"Sophie can't talk yet." He told her. She nodded and made the zipping lips motion.

The chicken flapped on top of Rio and nuzzled Neil.

"Unbelievable!" She laughed, "You've got all the ladies' attention on this farm! I've got some serious competition here." She poked his nose, "you're lucky I'm not the jealous type."

"Yes you are." He said, "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Touché."

His expression finally softened and he smiled at her. Rio blushed, "So was that so hard?" She mumbled.

He leaned over and kissed her. They parted and she put her forehead against his. "Don't do that with the baby… Or my chicken."

He laughed. "Don't worry, that's a special action just for you. Plus maybe the cows." He joked.

She pushed him and slid off his lap, "You jerk, don't go looking for loopholes!"

They both laughed and he put his head on her lap, "Still it's nice to have some alone time without the baby every now and then." He said looking up at the golden haired farmer. She brushed the bangs out of his face affectionately.

An awkward cough had then both rocket up. One of Neil's regulars stood in front of them with an expression of barely concealed surprise.

"Business hours are Mondays to Thursdays, 10-6." Neil said gruffly, failing to keep his face at it's usual colour.

The man was also pretty embarrassed, "Yeah, I was just really hoping to get some medicine for my yak, it's just I've been a loyal customer for such a long time…"

Neil grumbled and stalked over to the house. He came back with the medicine only to find the two farmers deep in conversation. The man told a cow joke and Rio giggled. Neil thrust the medicine at him.

"Thanks." Said the man, "How much?"

"Just take it and go." Said Neil. The man thanked them and left but not before smiling at Rio, "Who thought the grump had such a pretty wife?"

Neil glared at him and he quickly hurried away. Rio smirked at him.

"What?" He asked.

She continued to grin smugly.

"I guess we're both the jealous type." He admitted.


End file.
